The Missing Viking
by akl110998233
Summary: Sequel to Viking Attacks. 'It's not like he was going anywhere' If only that were true. Gildar has disappeared but wasn't he just in the moat fighting Alwin? Now the defenders have to do something they haven't done in a long time but will it help to find Gildar. And will Faetal, Medeva and Vane help?
1. Ideas

**A/N: New story. Hooray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Splatalot or the defenders**

Gildar looked at the device, although he couldn't look for long, his eyes were shutting and he needed air now! He could feel stomach feeling sick and asking for air. He tried to look at Banan, his eyes were shut, and Gildar hoped that Banan was unconscious, not dead. Gildar looked down and saw that Alwin still had that device in his hand and that's when everything turned blue.

"I'm dying, I'm dying!" Gildar thought to himself, "This is the end, for real. Nan come and save me."

~Ooooo~

"And stay out." The receptionist shouted throwing their luggage out on the drive way.

"Well maybe you should learn how to use grammar correctly." Faetal shouted before the receptionist shut the door.

"Well done Faetal." Vane said clapping, "Between the two of us, we have managed to get ourselves kicked out of the hotel."

"So now what are we going to do?" Medeva asked.

"Excuse me." Vane said walking to the hotel door, "I had a sandwich!"

Someone threw Vane's half eaten sandwich to him and the archer happily ate the rest of it.

"Better save that, we don't know when the next time we'll eat will be." Faetal said.

10 minutes ago:

Faetal had finished her lecture on grammar to the waiter then returned back to her room where she lay on her bed and started reading a magazine.

"Girl where were you?" Medeva asked.

"Some waiter didn't know how to use Grammar, so I taught him." Faetal explained.

"Right and Vane I thought they said you couldn't eat until 7pm." Medeva exclaimed.

"They said I couldn't but they didn't say a man wearing a hat and coat couldn't." Vane said.

"So you disguised yourself." Medeva said, "Nice one."

The trio heard a knock at the door, the chef, waiter and receptionist stood there.

"Busted." Vane said.

"You're leaving, here's your money back." The receptionist said handing some notes to Faetal.

"I knew it was you." The waiter said to Vane, "I was going to say then I was interrupted by her."

"If you knew how to use Grammar then…" Faetal said.

"Pack your stuff." The receptionist ordered.

"He has emptied my kitchen." The chef cried.

"Pull yourself together." Medeva said.

Faetal grabbed all of their clothes and other things and packed them into the suitcases but Vane and Medeva held a protest.

"We are not moving you should cater for us." Medeva protested.

"What she said dudes." Vane agreed.

The waiter clicked his fingers and two big, heavy security guards appeared.

"What are they going to do? Carry me out?" Vane teased.

The security mean went over and carried Vane out if his room, the others carried Medeva out with Faetal following behind them.

"I demand you let me go." Faetal screamed.

"Dudes put me down." Vane ordered.

"Don't you dare touch my weave." Medeva shouted.

The security dumped them outside the hotel and threw their luggage out.

Present time:

"What!" Vane shouted.

"Come on let's get out of here." Medeva said getting in the car.

"But Gildar hasn't called." Faetal said.

"Faetal, we can always come back." Vane said getting in the car, "Come on, and drive."

Faetal sighed and drove out of town. Deep down she knew she was making the right choice about leaving, Vane was right they could always come back and visit Gildar, it's not like he was going anywhere.

"I think we can all call this an experience." Medeva said.

"Yep, an experience in being Kidnapped and being kicked out of a hotel." Faetal said.

"Faetal, could we stop off at the next service station please." Vane said.

"No, we will stop off at the one after that." She said.

"Fine but if you hear rumbling." Vane said pointing to his stomach.

"I'll put in some music." Faetal said.

~Ooooo~

After Crocness's brother had gone back into the moat, the defenders were trying to figure out what to do next. Kook was starting to shiver so Shaiden ran to get him a towel.

"Thanks Shaiden." Kook said shivering.

"No problem after all it was my brother who came up with the idea." Shaiden said.

"This is doing my head in." Ballista cried.

"You know we might have to go into the moat ourselves." Knightriss said.

"I'm going back to Australia." Kook said.

"What?" Thorne asked.

"It's hotter and there aren't any moats." Kook said.

"He's right." Crocness said, "There aren't any moats just swamps."

"Okay, so I'll stick around but I'm not going into that moat. I made that perfectly clear a few months ago." Kook said.

"When?" All of the other defenders asked.

"Oh yeah, Gildar was the only one there." Kook said remembering.

A few months ago;

"Don't worry Kook." Gildar said, "The moat water isn't that bad, I mean when I had to wash my hair in it, yeah it didn't get rid of my split ends but it washed my hair."

"Yeah but Skabb and Tinkor put extra ice in there." Kook said.

"Kook, if you don't do this dare then you will be known as a chicken, just like that attacker called you." Gildar said.

"Fine." Kook said going towards the edge of the moat, "But this is a one off, I'll never go in here again."

Present time:

"So I jumped in." Kook said.

"You did that for a dare?" Ballista said.

"Yeah or right now I wouldn't be a Kookaburra, I would be a chicken." Kook explained.

"Well that's nice but we still haven't gotten anywhere with saving Gildar." Skabb shouted.

"He could probably hear him in the moat." Kook whispered to Shaiden.

"I think we can say that any of us going in the moat is not an option." Tinkor said.

"Yes but we can't get some rope and hope Gildar clings on to it. Can we?" Ballista asked.

"It's worth a shot." Knightriss said, "Shaiden go and get some rope."

Shaiden ran back with some rope, Knightriss tied the end on to one of the door handles then she threw the rope in. Nothing. She pulled it out. That's when it happened. A blue light appeared in the moat; it lasted for about 2 seconds then disappeared.

"What was that?"


	2. Dead or Alive?

Gildar woke up somewhere, he could feel air in his lungs, and he felt fine. He looked around. He was dead, he knew it.

"I'm dead." Gildar said.

"No you're not." Came a reply.

"The Viking lives for another day." Gildar shouted, "Hang on who said I'm not dead."

Gildar turned around and saw Banan.

"How do you know you're not dead?" Gildar asked.

"I know okay." Banan replied, "By the way Alwin's over there."

Gildar turned around and saw Alwin either asleep or unconscious, Gildar slowly got up the he noticed he was soaking wet and very cold.

"Where are we?" Gildar asked.

"That my friend is a question only he can answer." Banan said pointing to Alwin.

~Ooooo~

Vane, Medeva and Faetal were at a service station eating. Well one of them was.

"This is very good." Vane said eating some chips.

"I'm not hungry." Faetal said miserable.

"Come on girl, it's not that bad." Medeva said.

"Gildar still hasn't called." Faetal said.

"Maybe he forgot, he did seem very busy." Vane said eating.

"He wouldn't forget." Faetal exclaimed.

"Maybe he fell asleep or is defending the castle." Medeva said trying to reassure her.

"Yeah your right." Faetal said, "Can we go?"

"No way. I'm not finished." Vane said still eating.

Vane finished his food and the trio left the service station and entered the car.

"Faetal drive." Vane said looking at her.

Faetal was currently bashing her head against the steering wheel which was setting of the horn.

" . . ." Faetal screeched.

"Medeva I think you should drive." Vane said getting out of the car and carrying Faetal who was now bashing her head on Vane's shoulder and put her in the back of the car.

"Medeva drive." Vane ordered.

Faetal screamed and starting bashing her head on the car door.

"Do you think we should see a psychiatrist?" Vane asked.

"Do you know one near here?" Medeva asked.

"I can look it up." Vane said.

"WHAT DO I DO?" Faetal screamed.

"Look it up, look it up." Medeva ordered.

"Where are we?" Vane asked Faetal.

"Near Toronto." Faetal screamed.

"Okay, okay." Vane said getting his phone out.

~Ooooo~

The defenders went into shock. No one moved they didn't know what to do. Nothing had prepared them for this. Nothing. Tinkor was the first to speak.

"I think it was a teleport device." He said.

The other defenders turned to him.

"What do you mean a teleport device?" Ballista asked.

"I mean someone must have had a teleport device on them and used it." Tinkor explained.

"At least we know he's out of the water." Skabb said.

"Yes but a teleport device could take you anywhere within reason. All it needs is its owner's thoughts and there you go." Tinkor explained.

"Great, so Gildar has gone from being in the moat to anywhere in the world." Thorne said.

"Yes." Tinkor replied.

"So what do we do?" Kook asked.

The defenders thought for a bit trying to figure out who the likely suspect would be to have the teleport and where they would want to go.

"I think Alwin had the teleport." Shaiden said.

"Okay but where would he want to go?" Crocness asked.

"But it could have been Banan." Knightriss stated.

"She's right and if it is Banan, we don't know anything about him." Shaiden pointed out.

"We don't know anything about Alwin either." Ballista said.

All of the defenders looked at her.

"I really did miss a lot when I was waiting to attack didn't I?" She asked.

All of the defenders nodded.

Then Kook had an idea.

"Umm guys, what if we make a teleport." He suggested.

"What about it?" Thorne asked.

"Then we could use it to find Gildar because Tink said it goes with the owners thoughts." Kook said.

"That a brilliant idea Kook." Shaiden said.

"Tinkor, do you think you could make a teleport?" Knightriss asked.

"Yes Knightriss." Tinkor said.

"Thorne you can help him." She ordered.

"Okay." Thorne said.

Tinkor and Thorne went down to the lab.

"You're going to have to tell them the truth." Thorne said to Tinkor.

~Ooooo~

Gildar started to wander round the surroundings. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly he heard moaning. He saw that Alwin was beginning to wake up. Banan noticed this as well so he went over to him and checked him over for any dangerous objects or weapons. Alwin woke up and looked around then smiled.

"Where are we?" Banan asked.

"That's for me to know." Alwin said.

"Okay why are we here?" Banan asked.

"Again that's for me to know." Alwin replied.

"Why use the teleport now, why didn't you use it when I was unconscious?" Gildar asked.

"They would have wanted my blood." Alwin replied.

"What do you mean they?" Gildar asked.

"I've revealed too much already." Alwin said getting up, "If you want to make it out alive then I suggest you follow me."

"Why try to stab me if they wanted your blood?" Gildar asked.

"It was an act to use the teleport." Alwin explained, "That's how we got here and that's how I escaped the Vikings."

Gildar and Banan followed Alwin. They had no idea where they were and why they were following Alwin for. He had caused all of this. All of the pain and miserere, the reason he, Kook and Ballista went on the run and the reason he and Banan fell into the moat. Gildar stilled followed him though. Banan didn't look too worried but was keeping his distance from Alwin. Gildar wandered how Alwin and Banan met. Banan said something about being weak. Gildar decided to ask him.

"So how did you two meet?" He asked.

"It's a long story." Banan replied.

"I have a feeling we have enough time." Gildar said.

"It's just too long, although just a piece of advice, no one can give you want you want if it does sound like they can." Banan said walking off.

Gildar stopped and thought about what Banan just said, it just made him more confused. Gildar looked around again; somehow it looked familiar to him. Alwin's phone started ringing, Alwin quickly answered it.

"Yes, He's here and no he's not harmed. I know how much he means to you but isn't it a bit much for revenge?"


	3. Questions and Answers

Thorne and Tinkor were currently making the teleport. Thorne kept looking over and Tinkor, he noticed this.

"They didn't ask." Tinkor said.

"So, you should have told them!" Thorne exclaimed.

"You know what Knightriss is like." Tinkor said.

"I know, if you don't tell her then I will." Thorne said.

Just then Knightriss came down into the lab to see how Thorne and Tinkor were doing.

"How are we doing boys?" She asked.

"It's going fine." Thorne said looking at Tinkor.

"Any complications?" She asked.

Thorne looked at Tinkor.

"Not yet Knightriss." Tinkor said.

"Marvellous, keep up the work." Knightriss said leaving.

"Fine, we won't tell her just yet but we have to soon before they get excited about finding Gildar." Thorne said.

~Ooooo~

"Now tell me. Do you think the obsession with food comes from your childhood?" The physiatrist asked Vane.

"Dude, its not me you want to speak to, it's her." Vane said pointing at Faetal who was bashing her head against Medeva.

"Right I see. Faetal, look at me." The physiatrist said.

Faetal looked at him.

"She needs to sort her make-up out; it's all over her face." Vane whispered to Medeva.

"Not now." Medeva whispered back.

"What's the matter?" The physiatrist asked.

"I don't know whether to go back and help my cousin." Faetal said.

"What does your heart say?" The physiatrist asked.

"To help people with their grammar." Faetal replied.

"I meant about your cousin." The physiatrist said.

"Oh. Well we don't see each other that often I do love him but not as much as my baby brother and parents…" Faetal explained.

"I meant about saving your cousin." The physiatrist said.

"Oh, I don't know, he said he'll call me but he hasn't." Faetal explained.

"Hmm, why don't you call him?" The physiatrist asked.

"My phone's out of charge." Faetal explained.

"Why don't you use his?" The physiatrist asked pointing to Vane.

"Dude, my phone is off limits." Vane said.

Medeva and the physiatrist gave Vane an evil glare, so he gave his phone over to Faetal. She dialled Gildar's number.

~Ooooo~

"Whose phone's vibrating?" Knightriss asked.

All of the defenders checked their phones, none of them were ringing.

"It has to be someone's." Knightriss exclaimed.

"Maybe it's Gildar's." Kook said.

"Who has Gildar's phone?" Knightriss asked.

"I do." Ballista answered, answering the phone, "Hello."

"Oh it's you." Faetal said.

"Hello Faetal." Ballista said trying her hardest to stay nice.

"Where's Gildar?" Faetal asked.

"He can't come to the phone right now." Ballista said.

"Why not?" Faetal asked.

"He's busy… defending the castle." Ballista said.

"Right, well it was a pleasure speaking to you." Faetal said, "Oh and by the way maybe you should do some more shopping, you look like you need to."

With that Faetal ended the call.

~Ooooo~

Medeva, Vane and The physiatrist looked at her.

"It was Ballista who answered." She explained.

"Where's your cousin?" The physiatrist asked.

"Defending the castle." Faetal replied.

"Good, can we go now?" Vane asked.

"Yeah, I feel fine. Let's go." Faetal said.

"How much was this session?" Medeva asked.

"$250." The physiatrist replied.

The trio looked at him in shock.

"$250." They repeated, "$250"

"Yes, if you would just go and pay by the reception…" The physiatrist said.

"What a waste of money." Medeva commented.

"What?" Faetal exclaimed, "I needed that session."

"No you didn't, not really, Medeva you pay." Vane said.

"Why?" She asked.

"It was your idea." Vane said.

"It was yours." Medeva shouted.

"I asked you and you replied with yes." Vane reminded her, "Plus, I'm broke."

"Men." Medeva said.

~Ooooo~

"Where are we going?" Gildar shouted.

Alwin ended the phone call, and turned around to face Gildar.

"That's for me to know and for you to find." Alwin replied.

"You keep saying that." Banan said.

"Do you even know where we're going?" Gildar asked.

"Of course I know, why else would I take you here?" Alwin replied.

"By the sounds of your phone call, it sounded like you were talking to your boss." Gildar said.

Alwin stayed silent and carried on walking.

"So it was your boss." Gildar said.

"I'm sure you can quit, it's not like you sold your soul." Banan said.

"No but it's complicated." Alwin replied, "I made a deal."

"What sort of deal?" Gildar asked.

"They have my brother, I asked for him back but he would only give him back if I gave them you." Alwin explained.

"Okay, I take it they gave you the teleport device then." Gildar said.

"Yep and some other equipment." Alwin said, "We'll stay here for the night."

Alwin tried to light a fire. He told Banan and Gildar to collect wood.

"So" Gildar said, "How did you and Alwin meet?"

"He made a deal with me." Banan replied.

"Did the deal involve me?" Gildar asked.

"No, he didn't mention you." Banan replied.

"Why did you agree to it?" Gildar asked.

"I had no choice, I was weak, defenceless, I had lost everything, and he told me he would make me strong as long as help him with something." Banan replied.

"Okay, have you met this boss?" Gildar asked.

"No and what's with the 20 questions?" Banan asked.

"Sorry, it's just I want to get back to my friends." Gildar said.

"And I don't, I have a family." Banan exclaimed.

"Okay no need to yell." Gildar said.

Banan and Gildar continued to collect firewood, when Banan heard a bird that wouldn't stop chirping.

"Why can't that bird shut up?" Banan shouted.

"Hey, it's a Kookaburra." Gildar said walking over to it.

"How do you know?" Banan asked.

"I recognise the tune, my friend Kook makes the same noise." Gildar explained.

The bird walked on to Gildar's palm and chirped.

"Its likes you." Banan said.

"Why wouldn't it, I'm Gildar the amazing Viking." Gildar boosted.

The bird flew away after Gildar said that.

"I was wrong, the bird hates you." Banan replied.

Gildar and Banan returned back with some twigs, Alwin had a small fire. It was getting dark; the only light they had was the fire. Gildar lay back on the grass and looked up at the stairs. He hadn't really noticed them before. He shut his eyes and tried to get to sleep but failed, so he decided to make pictures in the dried mud. He made one of his mirror and of some splat balls and other things. By this time Gildar was getting very tired and eventually fell asleep.


	4. Friend or Foe

Thorne and Tinkor were still working on the teleport device but they were working slowly and Shaiden noticed this. So she decided to go down to the lab and ask the boys what the problem was. Thorne sensed his sister's arrival; he looked up at the door.

"Hey Shaiden." Thorne said.

"Hey, how's it going?" She asked.

"Pretty good." Thorne replied.

"Okay so why are you plugging those wires in a slowly as possible?" Shaiden asked, "I've seen you plug in wires faster than that."

"This is different." Thorne said.

"How?" Shaiden asked.

Thorne sighed and looked Shaiden in the eye.

"Tell everyone to meet in the living room." He told her, "Send Tinkor down."

Shaiden ran upstairs and told everyone to meet Thorne in the living room and told Tinkor, Thorne wanted to see him. Tinkor went down into the lab to see Thorne.

"We tell them now." Thorne told him sternly.

Tinkor looked at him and sighed.

"Okay." Tinkor said.

Thorne and Tinkor went upstairs, entered the living room where all of the defenders were waiting. Both boys took a deep breathe.

"We have something to tell you." Thorne said.

"The teleport device, it's going well." Tinkor said.

"But." Skabb said.

"It's very complicated and the minimum time it would be completed is in a months' time." Tinkor explained.

The defenders went silent; Crocness was the first one to speak.

"So we won't find Gildar for another month." Crocness said.

"Yeah." Thorne said.

"So what are we going to do?" Ballista said.

"I don't know." Tinkor said.

~Ooooo~

"We're home." Faetal shouted, "Well at my home."

"Are you sure it's okay, we stay the night?" Medeva asked.

"Yeah it's fine." Faetal said.

"Faetal, this is important. Do you have any food in the fridge?" Vane asked.

"Yes." Faetal said.

"Thank you." Vane said getting out of the car.

Faetal got out her key to the house and opened the door; it was pitch black in the hallway. Medeva searched for the switch light. She found it and turned on the light.

"Faetal, you really need to clean this place up." Vane said.

"I've been robbed!" Faetal screeched running into her living room.

Vane and Medeva followed swiftly.

"This are weird robbers, they left your TV, stereo." Vane said.

"So if they didn't take the expensive stuff then what did they want?" Medeva said, "Have you got any important documents."

"Umm, none that I can think of." Faetal said.

"Well why would they rob you? No offence but you is probably the weakest link you have to your cousin." Vane said.

"Vane, you're a genius." Faetal exclaimed.

"Wait what." Vane said stunned.

"It has to be someone forms the family because I am a weak link to my cousin, so that's why the whole family agreed I would be the one to keep important documents." Faetal explained.

"What kind of documents?" Medeva asked.

"Where they live, contact details etc." Faetal explained.

"Okay, so the question is who would rob you, Alwin knows where Gildar is." Vane said.

"I don't know." Faetal said.

~Ooooo~

Gildar woke up, it was very dark. The fire was glowing; Gildar looked around and saw Alwin and Banan sleeping. Gildar got up and grabbed at stick, he put it in the fire so he would have a torch. Gildar decided to wander round and see where he was. Somehow it was familiar to him. Gildar tip toed pass Alwin. He carried on, on the path they were walking on. Gildar heard something behind him so he started running, running as fast as he could. Someone grabbed him from behind. It was Banan; he had a log in his hand.

"I'm so sorry." Banan said hitting Gildar over the head with the log.

Banan dragged Gildar back to the fire where Alwin was up.

"Thank you Banan, I knew I could rely on you." He said.

"You said I was a good actor." Banan commented.

"Did you get what I asked for?" Alwin said.

"Yeah, it was quite hard to get inside the house; she had a burglar system which asked for the correct grammar." Banan replied.

"Well you got it anyway." Alwin said, "So Gildar, your secrets and weaknesses will be told."

"What are we going to do?" Banan asked.

"We take him to the boss." Alwin said, "Did he see it was you?"

"I'm not sure, I could convince him it was a dream." Banan said.

"You better because we had a deal." Alwin said.

"I know by the way I would stop answering questions if I were you." Banan said, "You've given away quite a lot already."

"I know but I was warned he would like that, I'm just glad the boss didn't want the bird as well." Alwin said.

"So he knows Kook then?" Banan asked.

"He's seen him once or twice." Alwin said, "How do you know his name?"

"Gildar told me, some bird was getting on my nerves." Banan said.

"That's why I'm glad Kook isn't with us." Alwin said.

Gildar started moaning and moving around, Alwin and Banan observed him carefully.

"Quick into positions." Alwin whispered.

Banan and Alwin lay on the ground pretending to be asleep and tried to remember where they were sleeping before. Gildar got up and looked at Alwin and Banan, he tried to find his torch, and he couldn't. Gildar tried to remember whether it was a dream or not. Gildar felt his eye lids closing so he let them.

~Ooooo~

Kook was in his bedroom, bored to death. He had nothing to do. Kook listened to music, tried to figure up away to get on Thorne's nerves but no luck. Kook got so bored, he put feathers on his mouth and blow then with his breathe.

"I'm sooo bored." Kook shouted.

The Kook heard a chirp noise coming from his window. He turned to look at it. Kook saw a Kookaburra chirping at him.

"What's up little guy." Kook asked.

The bird chirped away, Kook listened carefully and was shocked at what the bird told him.

"You've seen Gildar?" Kook exclaimed.

The bird chirped happily.

"Where was he?" The Kook asked.

The bird chirped again.

"He hates forests. Which one?" Kook asked.

The bird chirped.

"Why don't you know, find out please." Kook said.

With that the bird flew away. Kook ran down the stairs and found the defenders.

"Gildar's alive!" Kook shouted.

"What! How do you know?" Ballista asked.

"A bird told me." Kook told them.

"Seriously?" Thorne said.

"The bird saw Gildar and flew to me." Kook said, "Would I make something like this up?"

"Kook, I know you miss Gildar so do I, you mind is just playing tricks on you." Shaiden said.

"I'm not making it up." Kook said.

"Leave him alone." Knightriss said, "We need to come up with a way to find Gildar."

Kook went back upstairs. If they didn't believe him then he needed to prove it to him. Then Kook had an idea.


	5. Reunited?

Gildar woke up it was broad daylight. He looked over to see Banan and Alwin still sleeping. He felt awful; he felt the left side of his head. It hurt quite a lot like he had been hit. Gildar got up to stretch his legs, his head was really hurting.

"Oww." Gildar said touching his head.

Banan started moving about then his eye lids started moving, Gildar had two choices. Run away now and try to figure out where he was or stay with Banan and Alwin and meet this boss person. Gildar had made his choice, he was going to run away. He started running away from Alwin and Banan; somehow it was familiar to him. Then it clicked he did this last night, he saw Banan then… Gildar touched the side of his head. He looked back, he had gotten quite far from them then a bird started chirping.

"Oh hey, you're the Kookaburra from the other day." Gildar said.

The bird flew away. Gildar found this strange then he realised that he had stopped running so Gildar decided to get off the path and head into the forest itself, hoping to lose Alwin and Banan. Gildar dodged the trees, the he realised this wasn't the best plan he'd had.

~Ooooo~

"They must have had difficulty finding the documents." Medeva said helping Faetal to tidy up.

"Why would they want it?" Faetal asked.

"Maybe they have a really short memory." Vane said.

"I'm sure they would remember a castle and some defenders." Faetal said.

"Okay then, why do you think they took the documents?" Vane asked.

Faetal stayed silent the spoke.

"I'm sure there's a better reason." Faetal said.

"That doesn't matter, let's just clean up." Medeva ordered.

Vane, Faetal and Medeva kept clearing up the mess. Vane offered to clean up the kitchen (and cupboards and fridge). Medeva went in to help Vane.

"Vane! What are you doing?" She asked.

"Clearing up." Vane said.

"Yeah the cupboards." Medeva said taking a packet of crisps off him.

"You two said clear up." Vane said.

"The floor!" Medeva exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll do it now." Vane said picking up some documents. Unfortunately for Faetal it was hers.

"Medeva, its Faetal's file." Vane said to her.

"Vane put it down." Medeva ordered.

"Did you know Faetal is allergic to shrimp?" Vane said, "Poor girl."

"Vane put it down." Medeva said again.

Vane sighed and put it down on the table.

"You're no fun." Vane said entering the living room.

"What were you two discussing?" Faetal asked.

"Nothing." Vane said.

Faetal didn't look convinced but she carried on picking up the documents. She noticed quite a few were missing.

"That's funny. Gildar's, Ivar's, Svan's and their Nan's folders are all missing." Faetal said.

~Ooooo~

Kook was back in his room slightly annoyed at the fact that the other defenders didn't believe him about Gildar, even Shaiden or Ballista didn't believe him. Surely Ballista would as she has been through all of the trouble himself and Gildar have been through. Unknown to anyone Kook was waiting for someone. He heard them approaching.

"Hello little guy." Kook said to the Kookaburra.

The bird chirped back.

"Which forest are they at?" Kook asked.

The bird chirped again.

"What do you mean there's no sign?" Kook asked.

The bird chirped.

"I know that." Kook said.

The bird chirped at him again.

"I don't know what we should do." Kook said, "How about I follow you two the forest. None of the defenders believe me anyway."

The chirped happily. Kook got on his window ledge and jumped out of the window to start flying. Kook was soon in the air and was flying side by side with the bird.

"How long is the journey?" Kook asked the bird.

The bird chirped.

"1 hour. I hope I can last that long." Kook said.

The bird chirped.

"Don't get sarcy with me. I can't believe you asked me whether I was a bird or a chicken." Kook said.

Back at the castle:

"So what's plan b to find Gildar?" Crocness asked.

"Is there some sort of DNA device you can use to track him down?" Ballista asked.

"Probably but it would take us days to find one and we don't know how long it would take us to build it." Thorne replied.

"Will someone get Kook down here, this is meant to be a group discussion." Knightriss ordered.

Shaiden went up the stairs and knocked on Kook's door. There was no reply so she knocked again. There was still no reply.

"Kook?" She asked opening the door.

She opened his door to find him not in there but his window still open. Shaiden ran over to his window to see if she could find him.

"Great, just what we need, two missing defenders." Shaiden said then she ran back down to the other defenders.

"Kook's gone." She announced.

"What do you mean gone?" Skabb asked.

"I mean, window open and flew away." Shaiden said.

"I knew we should have put him in a cage." Thorne said a bit too loudly.

The defender turned around to glare at him.

"Like you guys haven't thought about it." Thorne said.

"Do you think he's gone to find Gildar?" Tinkor asked.

"Maybe I hope he's okay." Knightriss said.

~Ooooo~

1 hour later:

"Are you sure Gildar's here?" Kook asked the bird.

The bird chirped yes.

"It's a big forest." Kook stated.

The bird chirped in a sarcastic tone.

"You are a very sarcy bird." Kook said, "Just look for him."

The bird and Kook scanned the forest very carefully for Gildar. Kook spotted Banan and Alwin running along the path. He was about to go to talk to them when the bird stopped him. They had spotted Gildar, in the forest. Kook flew down and landed in the forest.

"Gildar wait." Kook shouted after him.

Gildar heard his voice and started to run. Kook couldn't keep up so the bird decided to give him a helping hand. He flew over and stopped in front of Gildar.

"Not now." Gildar said trying to get past but the bird just kept getting in the way, "What do you want?"

"Gildar!" Kook shouted crashing into him.

Gildar got up and noticed Kook.

"Kook you found me!" Gildar exclaimed.

"Of course I did." Kook said.

"We need to get going." Gildar said walking.

"I take it you escaped from them." Kook said.

"Banan knocked me out with a log." Gildar told him.

"Ouch." Kook said.

Suddenly the pair heard footsteps behind them.


	6. Expect what you least expect

Gildar pulled Kook behind a tree.

"I don't want another episode like when we tried to attack to castle okay." Gildar ordered.

Kook nodded. The footsteps were getting nearer. There were lots of them. It wasn't Alwin and Banan it was…

"Here we have a bird called the woodpecker."

"David Attenborough." Kook said in disgust, "We meet again."

"Kook, let it go." Gildar whispered.

"Sorry, Gildar but this is personal." Kook said stepping out from the trees.

"Oh my, what have we got here?" David Attenborough said.

"My name is Kookaburra. A week ago you made my race look like a bunch of loony's. I have come for my revenge." Kook said.

Gildar put his hand to his face in embarrassment.

"This is most intriguing." The expert said, "Up close we can see the detail."

"I have proof, my friend is here and he watched you insult me." Kook said pulling Gildar out from the trees.

"Kook, we don't have time." Gildar said.

"My you can see the birds determination if trying not to look stupid. Unfortunately for it, it's in its nature to be a bit clumsy.

"Kook, we're leaving." Gildar said pulling Kook.

"This isn't over." Kook shouted, "I will get my revenge!"

~Ooooo~

"Is anyone else really bored?" Vane said.

Faetal, Medeva and Vane had finished clearing up the house and were now bored and had no idea what to do.

"Yep." Faetal replied.

"There must be something we could do." Medeva said.

"I can't think of anything." Faetal said.

"Do you want to make a pie?" Vane asked.

"Might as well." Medeva said going into the kitchen.

Faetal got out all of the ingredients for a pie. Vane and Medeva claimed they knew how to make a pie but Faetal wasn't so sure.

"Are you two absolutely sure you know how to make a pie?" Faetal asked.

"Faetal, I started eating pies form when I was 3. My second word was pie it came after hungry. I have 2 pies a day. Where do you think I get them from? I make them." Vane said.

"Okay." Faetal said still not convinced.

"I'm glad that's sorted." Vane said.

"The first thing to do is make the pastry for it." Medeva said.

Medeva took charge over the pie. She got Faetal and Vane to measure out ingredients for it. Medeva kneaded the ingredients together to make a ball of dough then she put it in the fridge. That was stage one. The second stage was putting the middle bit together. Vane combined the raspberries, sugar and corn-starch together then left that to rest. Faetal then got out her pie dish and put the dough inside; Vane then poured the mixture inside it. Medeva put the remaining dough on top. The pie was ready to bake. It would take 50 minutes.

"I can't wait that long." Vane said.

"We could take a walk. There's a river nearby." Faetal suggested.

"Good idea girl, then when we come back, it will be ready." Medeva said.

So the trio went for a walk along the river.

~Ooooo~

"There must be something we can do." Shaiden said.

"Let's take a break for 1 hour or so." Knightriss suggested.

"Okay, let's relax then go back to thinking up ideas." Crocness said.

"I'll put on the TV." Thorne said quickly grabbing the remote.

"I'll get some popcorn." Ballista said.

Thorne was flicking through channels seeing if there was something good to watch on.

"Rubbish, boring, wildlife programme." Thorne said flicking through the channels.

"Put the wildlife on Thorne it might educate us." Knightriss ordered.

Ballista came through with a bowl of popcorn.

"What are we watching?" She asked.

"Some wildlife programme." Skabb replied.

"Do we have to it would be boring." Ballista whined.

"You never know anything could happen." Knightriss said.

The programmed was starting.

"The following clips were filmed this morning." The narrator said.

"Talk about getting on with it." Tinkor said.

"Here we have a very rare monkey." David Attenborough said.

He talked about Monkey's for 10 minutes. Thorne was getting bored.

"When is he going to stop talking about Monkey's?" Thorne asked.

The topic moved on to birds.

"Oh great." Thorne moaned.

"Here we have a woodpecker." The expert said.

Suddenly to all of the defenders surprise Kook appeared on the TV.

"Is that?" Ballista asked.

"Yes my dear. It's Kook." Knightriss said.

"What's he doing on wildlife?" Crocness asked.

"I don't know." Shaiden replied.

Then when they least expected it.

"Gildar!" They all shouted together.

"Kook found him." Tinkor said.

"He was right." Shaiden said.

"I will get my revenge." They heard Kook shout in the TV.

"I think we have a way to find them." Skabb said.

~Ooooo~

"I still can't believe you did that." Gildar said.

"Did you not hear him buddy?" Kook said, "He called me clumsy."

"You are." Gildar exclaimed.

"Only sometimes." Kook argued.

"Most of the time." Gildar argued.

"Whatever. Where are we going?" Kook asked.

"I don't know." Gildar said truthfully, "Let's hope we find a town."

"Let's hope." Kook said.

"How come it was only you who came after me?" Gildar asked.

"None of the other defenders believed me when I said you were alive and at the fact a bird told me." Kook explained.

"So they lost faith in me." Gildar said.

"If it helps, they are trying to figure out ways to find you." Kook asked.

"I feel a lot better." Gildar said sarcastically.

"Actually, it's like we're on the run again." Kook said.

"Yeah, because that was great fun." Gildar said.

"Being in the forest has made you sarcy." Kook said.

The pair was interrupted by the sound of a twig breaking. Gildar put his finger on his lips to indicate to be very quiet. Kook and Gildar hid behind a tree again. To their surprise it was Gildar's brother Ivar.

"Ivar, what are you doing here?" Gildar asked.

"I was walking around." Ivar replied.

"Why here?" Kook asked suspicious.

"I don't know I woke up here." Ivar told them.

"So you don't know where we are?" Gildar asked.

"No clue bro." Ivar replied.

"Come on there has to be a town somewhere." Gildar said with Kook following.

"Can't those two do anything?" Ivar whispered under his breathe.


	7. The forest

"Defenders, pack your bags. We may be gone a while." Knightriss ordered.

The defenders nodded and ran upstairs to pack their bags. They had a plan. They would sneak into the TV centre to find out where the wildlife programme was being filmed then hopefully they would find Gildar and Kook.

Once all of the defenders had packed their bags and were ready, they made their way to the TV Centre. They stopped around the corner of it.

"Shaiden, sneak in, find some passes then open the door so we can all enter and not look suspicious." Knightriss ordered.

Shaiden went around the back of the building and saw an open window. She jumped up and caught it; she then squeezed through the open gap. She was in. Shaiden opened the door which led to a corridor. She very quickly tried to find some passes, she tried the store room. She used ninja speed to look around the room. She found a whole box of them; she quickly pulled out 7 of them then ran back to the room and climbed out through the window.

"Here we are." She said.

"Good job my dear." Knightriss said.

The defenders entered the building; they were trying to blend in with the crowd of professionals. Knightriss led the way. She had no idea where she was going, so she got Ballista to ask where they had to go as she looked the most normal out of the defenders.

"Umm, sorry, could you show us to the wildlife documentary are shown or whatever?" Ballista asked the receptionist.

"Down the corridor, take the 2nd left." She said not even looking up from her computer screen.

"Thank you." Ballista said.

~Ooooo~

"Has it been 50 minutes yet?" Vane asked.

"Vane, we just left the house." Faetal said.

"This better be a fun walk." Vane muttered.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Medeva asked.

"Don't say that, when people say that the worst always happens like they get killed or lost." Vane exclaimed.

"Don't worry I know where we are." Faetal said leading the way.

"They say that as well." Vane exclaimed.

"Will you calm down?" Medeva said, "This isn't like a movie, this is reality."

"People go missing." Vane said.

"I know." Medeva said starting to get annoyed.

"Will you two be quiet?" Faetal said, "We are in one of the most peaceful towns in the whole of Canada and what are you two doing? Arguing about whether we will go missing or not."

"Sorry, but I'm just saying." Vane said.

"Well don't; let's enjoy the peace and quiet." Faetal said.

The trio stayed silent. For about 1 minute.

"I bet we'll get lost." Vane said.

Medeva and Faetal both turned round to glare at him. He remained quiet. They walked on for a bit longer down the river, they were getting bored.

"Why don't we go into the nearby forest?" Faetal asked.

"Why not? Give us another reason to get lost." Vane said.

"That's a great idea girl." Medeva said ignoring Vane, "Let's go!"

The trio left the river and entered the forest.

"Have you been in here before?" Medeva asked.

"Yeah, a few times." Faetal replied.

"Can we go back, I'm getting hungry." Vane asked.

"No we've only been out for 20 minutes." Faetal told him.

"But if we're late back, the pie will be burned." Vane moaned.

"We'll make it back in time." Faetal said.

The trio were getting further and further into the forest. Medeva and Faetal didn't realise as they were talking about shopping and clothes. Vane was just hungry. It wasn't until Medeva looked at her watch when.

"We should head back." She said.

The trio turned around.

"Which way do we go?" Vane asked Faetal.

"Umm, I don't know." She admitted.

~Ooooo~

"So Ivar, where are we going?" Kook asked.

"I'm not sure." Ivar replied.

"So why are we following you?" Kook asked.

"I don't know why are you following me?" Ivar snapped.

"Bro, don't take it out on the bird." Gildar said, "That's my job."

Ivar turned back around and carried on walking. Kook started singing Gildar you're handsome. Gildar then stated to join in. Ivar was getting very annoyed.

"Will you two shut up? I don't really want to listen to a song about him." Ivar said, "No offence."

"Suit yourself." Gildar said, "So Kook, how are you?"

"I'm good Gildar how are you?" Kook asked back.

They were doing this to annoy Ivar, Gildar used to do the same with one of his older brother's. It was funny when Ivar snapped.

"I'm great; do you think this forest is big?" Gildar asked.

"I don't know, it all looks the same." Kook replied.

"I know what you're doing and it's not going to work." Ivar said.

Gildar and Kook still carried on then the worst possible situation happened.

"Ivar, get behind a tree." Gildar ordered.

"Why?" Ivar asked.

"It's Alwin and Banan. They were the people who nearly killed your brother." Kook explained.

"I know who they are." Ivar said, "Alwin, Banan."

"What are you doing?" Gildar asked, "Get behind a tree now before we get kidnapped."

"I had to fly to find Gildar." Kook told him, "It wasn't fun; the bird I was flying with was very sarcy."

"It's fine, don't worry." Ivar said.

Ivar kept following Alwin and Banan. Gildar and Kook followed him but decided to follow him by staying behind trees. Ivar had a plan, take them by surprise.

"Freeze." Ivar shouted.

Alwin and Banan turned around and saw Ivar.

"Ivar, how are you?" Alwin asked.

"I'm good." Ivar replied.

"You see Banan has returned." Alwin pointed out.

"Yes I can, now I think we need to talk about something, don't we." Ivar said sternly.

"I think we do." Banan said.

"Gildar, Kook you can stop hiding now." Ivar shouted.

Kook and Gildar stepped out from behind the trees in full view of Banan and Alwin.

"So the bird has joined the journey." Alwin stated.

"Yes why is that important?" Kook asked.

"Because, that has changed are plan." Ivar said turning around to face Gildar and Kook, "That changed our plan a lot."

**A/N: Unfortunately this will be the last update until the weekend as I have to go back to school. Have a great life.**


	8. The truth is out

**A/N: Hey one review asked me what sarcy means. It's the shortened version if sarcastic. We Brits sometimes say it to each other. Well my friends and I do.**

"Right defenders, stay close to me and don't get lost." Knightriss ordered, "The last thing we need is 3 missing defenders."

The other defenders agreed and stayed close to Knightriss. They went the way the receptionist said to go. They arrived at a door. Knightriss got Ballista to knock and answer it. Ballista went ahead and knocked. She waited a little while before the door opened.

"Hello?" A man said answering the door.

"Umm, we were wandering where you filmed the latest episode on wildlife. It just looked so beautiful place to visit." Ballista explained.

"Wait one minute." The man said.

The defenders waited a few seconds before the man appeared again.

"Here are the details and address." The man said.

"Thank you." Ballista said.

The defenders swiftly left the building; Knightriss took the piece of paper off Ballista.

"Defenders, we need some sort of transport to get us to this forest." Knightriss said showing the piece of paper to everyone.

"How about a train?" Thorne suggested.

"A marvellous suggestion Thorne, but first we might have to look a bit more normal." Knightriss said.

~Ooooo~

"Faetal, Where are we?" Vane asked quite worried.

"Okay, so I'm not sure but we will get out of here. I promise." Faetal said trying to reassure her friends.

"How about we turn around and see where we end up?" Medeva suggested.

"I swear we've turned around like twice all ready." Vane said.

"Don't worry. We need to stick together that's all." Faetal said leading the way.

"I'm not being mean Faetal but we need to get out of here and you haven't exactly got the leadership skills we need." Medeva said.

"Excuse me. I am perfectly capable of leading you two." Faetal said.

"You were the one who led us into this forest." Medeva shouted.

"You had no objections." Faetal shouted.

"Will you two please shut up?" Vane shouted louder than the girls, "This is exactly what we don't need. We need to stay friends."

"Vane's right." Faetal said and Medeva agreed.

"That hurt didn't it?" Vane asked.

"Yep, it did." Medeva replied.

"Right, I say we follow the birds, they head out towards the sea." Faetal said.

"Where did you get that fact from?" Vane asked.

"I think I read it somewhere." Faetal said.

So the trio saw a few birds and followed the direction they were flying. The trouble was the forest all looked the same so none of them could tell whether they were near the exit or not.

"I just remembered its sun not sea." Faetal said, "Birds follow the sun."

~Ooooo~

"Right okay." Gildar said confused, "How does Kook being here change the plan?"

"It just does okay." Ivar said.

"Whose plan?" Kook asked suspicious.

"My plan." Ivar replied.

"So what's the plan?" Gildar asked.

"You two are slow." Ivar said, "Very slow."

Gildar and Kook were still very confused by this.

"Don't you two get it?" Ivar asked, "I have planned this."  
This didn't help Gildar or Kook understand it any better.

"Gildar, earlier you wandered who was on the phone." Alwin said.

"Yeah and?" Gildar asked still confused.

"IT WAS ME!" Ivar shouted, "All of this was me, you being knocked out, the attack, going on the run, the teleport. All of it was me."

"I don't…" Gildar said.

"You were always everyone's favourite." Ivar exclaimed, "Especially Nan's."

"But why…" Gildar was trying to say.

"Don't act shocked, this isn't the first time I've tried to kill you. I tried to do it when you were little but he messed that up." Ivar said pointing to Alwin.

"You started the fire." Gildar said.

"No Banan did, that was the deal, he started the fire and I give him your savings plus Nan's." Ivar explained.

"But you're my big bro." Gildar said still trying to get his head round things.

"That's what made it so perfect. No one would expect me to hurt you." Ivar said.

"But when we were little, we used to play…" Gildar was saying.

"That was then. Things changed bro, things changed." Ivar said.

~Ooooo~

"Ivar, will you play sword fighting with me?" A 6 year old Gildar asked.

"Come on then." Ivar replied.

Gildar ran to get the swords then ran into the back garden. Gildar would always be the first to make the move. Ivar would block him. They would play like this for hours; Ivar would give Gildar tips now and again on how to get a better hit.

"Ivar. Gildar, dinner." There Nan called.

Gildar ran inside while Ivar collected the swords, carefully picking them up like they were the real things. Ivar enjoyed teaching Gildar how to fight. If Gildar kept listening to him then one day he would be a very good fighter.

~Ooooo~

The defenders were sitting on the train waiting to reach their destination. They were all doing their separate thing. Ballista was texting, Shaiden kept quiet; Knightriss admired the view and so on. They had been on the train for 1 hour so far. Thorne was getting bored.

"I can't believe we are doing this." Thorne said, "Can't we just get some new defenders. I mean who's going to miss Gildar and Kook anyway?"

All of the defenders glared at him. Thorne remained silent for the rest of the train journey. Skabb was asleep when they arrived at their destination. Crocness had to shake him to wake him up. The defenders had brought a back pack each. All of them contained some clothes and some essentials like food and water. Knightriss led the way after reading the map. She led her fellow defenders to the beginning of the forest.

"What if we get lost?" Tinkor asked.

"How about we leave some bread behind us?" Shaiden suggested.

"Yeah because that worked so well for Hansel and Gretel." Thorne said sarcastically.

Knightriss told them that they will enter the forest like defenders and defenders always find what they're looking for (much to Thorne's disappointment).

~Ooooo~

After Ivar's confession, Kook called down the bird that helped him find Gildar. He secretly whispered instructions in its ear. The bird listened carefully then attacked Ivar, Alwin and Banan. Gildar and Kook ran for it. They had no idea how long they had been running for. Kook stopped Gildar so he could take a breather.

"What's the next plan?" Kook asked Gildar.

Gildar shrugged his shoulders. Kook knew he was upset so decided to take control. Kook planned that they kept running in the same direction then they must end up somewhere sooner or later.

"Come on Gildar." Kook said.

Gildar followed Kook then they heard footsteps again and mumbling. Kook and Gildar froze, they recognized the voices.

"That's just what we need." Gildar said.


	9. Lost defenders

The defenders arrived in at the station, they stepped off the train and Shaiden found a map, looked for the forest on the map. She then ran back to Knightriss and told her where the forest was.

"It looks like a 30 minute walk." She told Knightriss.

"Well, we'll just have to walk." Knightriss said leading the defenders. The defenders swiftly followed her.

"I can't believe we are doing all this for Gildar and Kook." Thorne said.

"Be quiet Thorne." Shaiden ordered.

15 minutes later, Skabb and Thorne were being as slow as possible, Knightriss kept ordering them to speed up but they wouldn't listen. When they finally arrived at the forest, The 5 defenders entered first with Skabb and Thorne slowly following behind. Knightriss sped ahead with the other 4 defenders. Skabb and Thorne were struggling to catch up.

"Guys, wait up." Thorne shouted now running alongside Skabb.

~Ooooo~

"I can't believe you got us lost twice." Vane said.

"I'm sorry." Faetal said for the 4th time.

"That pie's probably burnt now." Medeva said.

"Don't say that." Vane said, "I'm starving!"

The trio wandered further into the forest, hoping to find a town or even water.

"Is there even water in a forest?" Medeva asked.

"There's probably a well or something." Faetal replied.

"Probably." Vane exclaimed.

"Okay, so I admit it, I have never been in this forest before so I have no idea where we are." Faetal explained, "So I'm sorry we're lost."

Vane sighed and Medeva sat down on the ground.

"Let's just take a few minutes rest." Medeva suggested.

Faetal sat next to Medeva and closed her eyes wishing she paid attention in her geography lessons now as she would now know where she would be. Vane looked around hoping to spot something that might give them a sign to where they are.

"Come on let's carry on in this direction." Medeva ordered getting up and walking on with Faetal on her trail.

"I don't think we're getting anywhere." Vane argued.

"We're not going to if we keep stopping." Faetal argued back.

"Fine but I'm going this way." Vane said walking off in the opposite direction.

"Fine but if you get lost don't expect us to find you." Faetal shouted.

~Ooooo~

Skabb and Thorne ran as fast as they could but they were losing their fellow defenders, they reached an open zone and stooped running, they had lost them, now they were also lost in the forest.

"So what shall we do?" Thorne asked.

"Go back the way we came." Skabb suggested.

"Fine." Thorne said turning around then noticing 3 different ways, "Which one did we come through?"

"This one I think." Skabb said going through the middle passage. The duo kept together not sure of where they were going.

Meanwhile further up the forest:

"Thorne, Skabb hurry up." Knightriss shouted.

"Umm, Knightriss we have a problem." Tinkor said.

"Yes, Tinkor." Knightriss said.

"We've lost Skabb and Thorne." Tinkor explained.

Knightriss turned around and saw that Thorne or Skabb were nowhere to be seen.

"Skabb. Thorne." Knightriss shouted at the top of her lungs and deafening the other defenders.

~Ooooo~

"Did you hear something?" Kook whispered.

"Shush, I can hear voices." Gildar whispered back.

"Maybe that's what I heard." Kook said.

"You don't say." Gildar replied back.

"So what's the plan?" Kook asked.

"If they come closer we jump out and surprise them if it's Ivar and co then we attack them if it's just some random people we ask for directions." Gildar explained.

"Got it." Kook said.

The voices were getting nearer and nearer, Gildar and Kook could make out what they were saying.

"This is your fault" One of them said.

"How is it?" The other one argued.

They were only a few steps away when Gildar and Kook jumped out from behind the trees.

"You are kidding me." Thorne said.

"Thorny, Skabb." Kook said happily, "You found us."

"By accident." Thorne stated.

"You still found us." Gildar said.

"You two do realise that what we did for you two?" Skabb asked.

"Nope but go on." Gildar said.

"Well we saw Kook and you on hat wildlife documentary so we found the broadcast centre, found out where it was being filmed and then got a train and now we're here." Skabb explained.

"Hang on where are the others?" Kook asked.

"Well." Thorne said, "We were behind them but we lost them."

"Great so now we are all lost." Gildar said, "Ivar could be around that corner for all we know."

"Ivar? But isn't that your brother?" Skabb asked, "Isn't that good?"

"I'll fill you guys in." Kook said.

The four defenders walked on into the forest while Kook explained to Skabb and Thorne about Ivar and how he had employed Alwin and Banan to kill his Nan and injure Gildar. Thorne and Skabb were both quite shocked at this news.

"Wasn't expecting that." Skabb said after Kook had finished explaining.

"This is now definitely like a movie." Thorne muttered.

"So what should we do if we run into them?" Skabb asked.

"Run, just run as fast as you can." Gildar explained.

"Then I would start running." A voice said from behind them.

They turned around to see Ivar, Alwin and Banan were by his side.

"Nice to see ya again bro." Ivar said, "We should catch up."

"Does Mum know what you've done?" Gildar asked.

"Of course she doesn't." Ivar replied, "Tie them all up. She would kill me and Dad. Possibly Svan and Harald as well but as long as you can keep your mouth shut hopefully no more blood shall be spilled."

"They will find out Ivar, believe me." Gildar said.

"Is that a threat little brother?" Ivar said, "You do you think they're going to believe the oldest brother and son or the youngest brother and son?"

"Well actually if you think about it probably Gildar as you guys did kind of go through a massive battle with us because of what you did." Thorne said.

"So I was fighting alongside them." Ivar said, "Anyway how are they going to find out?"

"They will somehow." Gildar shouted.

"Oh, you make me laugh." Ivar said.

"Yeah but me and Thorne know." Skabb said, "And we could tell them."

"Bro, it's no good, everyone's going to think it's the defenders who have hurt you and left you here in the forest to die." Ivar explained.

"You said no more blood will be spilled." Gildar said.

"There is no blood required in starvation." Ivar explained, "Anyway once you're gone, I'll be mummy's favourite boy."

Meanwhile behind a tree a few metres away:

"Well that's interesting." Vane said.


	10. Tied up in troubles

**A/N: Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while. Well here is the next chapter**

"Nice one Thorne." Skabb shouted.

"Why are you blaming me? Its Golden boys fault." Thorne shouted pointing at Gildar

"It's nice to see you to." Gildar said.

The defenders were tied up to the tree; Ivar and co had left saying that they had other business to attend to. Kook was busy singing to himself, when he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Guys, shush." Kook ordered.

The boys stopped shouting at each other and heard the rustling, it was just a squirrel.

"Great now we're paranoid." Thorne said angrily, "Why did we try to find you?"

"I don't know! To be honest Kook and I could have found our own way back." Gildar shouted over to him.

"Guys, just be quiet please." Skabb shouted above them, "We need to get out of here."

"Have you just figured that out?" Gildar asked, "I could have told you that ages ago."

Meanwhile not far from them:

Vane was trying to find Faetal and Medeva to tell them what he had just heard about Ivar and co. He was speed walking through the forest as he didn't believe in cardio. He didn't realise that Kook, Gildar, Thorne and Skabb were 10 minutes away from him tied up to trees as soon as he found out he left. Suddenly Vane heard footsteps and voices, to him it sounded like normal people to he tried to locate where they were coming from and find them. He turned left and the voices grew louder.

"Hey." He shouted loud enough for the people to hear, "Hey wait up dudes."

When Vane got to them he realised they weren't normal people but Ivar, Alwin and Banan.

"Oops, wrong people." Vane said walking backwards.

"Get him." Ivar ordered.

Alwin and Banan grabbed Vane by the arms and made him kneel down in front of him.

"Now, what are you doing in this forest?" He asked.

"Well you know how it is dude; you go out for a walk and the next thing you know you're in a forest." Vane explained.

"Alone?" Ivar asked suspiciously.

Vane was about to tell them about Faetal and Medeva but didn't as he didn't want them to get hurt as he was loyal to them.

"Yep just me." Vane replied.

Ivar looked at Vane for a few seconds.

"He can come with us." Ivar said.

Alwin and Banan picked him up and let go of him, Alwin stood in front of him while Banan stood behind him.

"Come on I have a family to visit." Ivar announced and with that they all left.

~Ooooo~

The defenders had stopped in their tracks to plan their route.

"Right." Knightriss boomed, "We have now lost 4 defenders in the space of a week. We need to find them."

The remaining defenders leaned in closely as they wanted to find their fellow team mates.

"Right, first things first, we stick together, no one separates." Knightriss ordered, "Secondly we somehow leave a trail so we know where we've been so therefore we know not to go down that path."

The defenders nodded in agreement.

"Okay, now we have to think like villains. If we were desperate sad and wanted revenge so badly, what would we do to out victim?" Knightriss asked.

"Umm, Knightriss." Shaiden said, "We are Villains and we normally put the victims in the dungeon."

"Right okay, well in this case we are absolute crazy people and want to blood so what do we do?" Knightriss asked.

"Well." Crocness said, "I would take them to an isolated area, like a forest and maybe kill them here."

"Okay so they have done one of those things." Knightriss concluded.

"But we haven't seen any bodies." Ballista told her.

"True, so Alwin hasn't killed Gildar yet." Knightriss figured.

"So if he hasn't killed him then he obviously wants him." Tinkor figured out.

"Great work Tinkor." Knightriss applauded, "But what would Alwin want Gildar for?"

"Maybe it's not Alwin who wants to kill Gildar, maybe it's someone else." Shaiden suggested.

"Okay let's go along with that idea but who would want to kill Gildar?" Knightriss asked.

The remaining defenders sat down in the forest and thought for a bit.

~Ooooo~

"Medeva wait." Faetal called slowly walking behind her friend.

Medeva stopped at turned round so Faetal could catch up.

"I still feel Guilty about leaving Vane behind." She said.

"Listen girl, he wanted to go, he had a choice to stay with us." Medeva told her.

"I know but it is a big forest." Faetal said looking around, "You don't know who is in here."

"I'm sure he will be fine although he might be a little hungry but I'm sure we'll hear his stomach if he gets really hungry." Medeva said.

The girls continued walking in the forest trying to find their way home.

"Let's hope we don't find any gingerbread houses." Faetal said remembering the story of Hansel and Gretel.

"Will you stop with the worrying?" Medeva asked, "So we're lost but what's the worst that can happen?"

"Did you not hear about my cousin who got stabbed?" Faetal replied back, "I'm sure he was thinking the same thing as you."

Medeva shook her head and carried on walking as if they knew where they were going.

"We must be close to the exit now." Medeva said running ahead and pulling Faetal with her.

~Ooooo~

Ivar was leading Vane out of the forest; he was still in-between Alwin and Banan who were keeping a close eye on him.

"Not long now." Ivar announced.

They left the forest, in a way Vane was glad he was out of the maze and on a road. Just up a head was a car. Ivar unlocked it; Alwin and Banan pushed Vane in and sat beside him still guarding him. Ivar got in and started the car. Vane had no idea how long they were driving, he was trying to remember the route out of the castle, and they pulled up beside a Mansion.

"Now act casual." Ivar ordered.

They walked up to the front door and Ivar knock. A man in his late 20s opened it.

"Ivar how are you Bro." Svan greeted.

"I'm good, is mum around?" He asked.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen still worrying about Gildar." He told them.

"I'm sure he's fine." Ivar said and they entered the Mansion.

Ivar signalled for Vane to sit down. He, Alwin and Banan left the room. A few seconds later Svan entered.

"So are you a friend or Ivar's?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Vane said.

"What do you mean?" Svan asked suspiciously.

"Listen I know where Gildar is and I know who tried to kill him but you have to believe me. His life could depend on it."


	11. Splitting up and shouting

**A/N: New chapter. Hope you enjoy. The last part of the chapter will be done in Gildar's point of view.**

Thorne, Kook, Skabb and Gildar were still tied to trees but as you probably would have guessed that didn't stop them from yelling at each other.

"So this is all my fault?" Gildar shouted.

"Yes." The other three shouted back.

"How did you figure that one out?" Gildar exclaimed.

"Well, it's your crazy family that betrayed you and have almost tried to kill you and us." Thorne explained.

"Can I just point out that if you just listened to me that we would have found Gildar quicker." Kook said, "I told you I knew where he was but you didn't listen."

"Yeah." Gildar agreed, "I would be back at the castle by now."

"No you wouldn't." Skabb said frustrated, "All of us would probably be lost in this forest because let's face it, all nine of us are very bad at directions."

Everyone went quiet after that, they stayed their hoping that rescue would come soon. Kook had his eyes shut thinking happy thoughts and remembering all of his successful tricks that he had pulled on Thorne, Skabb, Gildar and even Knightriss. He thought about what the girls and Tinkor would be up to now. Have they given up or are they still looking?

~Ooooo~

"I hate Gildar." Ballista shouted angrily.

"A few days ago, you were hiding with him and keeping him safe from Alwin." Shaiden reminded her.

"Yes because Alwin had nearly killed me if it wasn't for Gildar." Ballista explained, "Anyway when we were running, I didn't get mud on my favourite boots."

"And you're blaming Gildar for that?" Crocness asked.

"Yes I am and he will buy me a new pair after what he has put me through."

"Are you still mad that you don't have any signal?"

"Of course I am Shaiden, do you know how many texts I haven't replied to? 34."

"Hush my dears; we are trying to figure out where we are." Knightriss ordered, "Tinkor, where are we?"

"Well Knightriss, I reckon we are around the centre of the forest or have pasted it." Tinkor told her, "Because we have been going mostly in a straight line."

"Yeah but that still doesn't give us any help on where Gildar is, or Thorne." Shaiden said worried about her brother.

"No, it's helpful." Ballista said, "I mean no offence to Thorne and Skabb but I'm out of here. I am done with helping Gildar and Kook."

With that she stood up and continued walking forwards through the woods.

"Ballista stop!" Knightriss yelled.

Ballista stopped and turned around towards her fellow defenders.

"What if you get lost as well?"

"I won't because I'm going in a straight line eventually I'll get to the edge of the forest." She said leaving.

She continued going straight ahead and tried for phone signal once again. She sighed when she couldn't get any.

"If I see Alwin in this forest then I will kill him." She muttered and promised under her breath.

~Ooooo~

"Yo Faetal, come on girl." Medeva shouted.

Faetal was walking behind slowly, she was tired, hungry and bored, and she looked at her friend and wondered where she got her energy from.

"Medeva, can't we stop for a while." She asked, "I'm tired."

"Girl, we just stopped, don't you want to get out of here?" She asked.

Faetal moaned but carried on walking. None of the girls had no idea how long they had been in this forest? A day? A week? Two weeks? They also wandered where their friend was. Was Vane okay? Has he left the forest? Their thoughts were interrupted but some footsteps coming from in front of them. They stood still, Medea turned around to look at Faetal. Neither one of the girls knew what to do. Medeva was about to suggest they hide when they heard a familiar voice.

"I am going to kill Gildar." A female voice shouted.

"Oh no." Faetal said miserly.

Ballista was on her phone walking straight towards them.

"Ballista!" Medeva shouted happy to see someone else.

Ballista jumped at the shout and looked up to see Medeva and Faetal.

"Oh, hi." Ballista said unhappily.

"What you doing here girl?" Medeva asked.

"Well I was looking for some fellow defenders but now I'm trying to find a way out."

"So you ditched your friends?" Faetal asked looking smug.

"I guess but let's face it I helped Gildar out when he needed it the most."

Faetal's face went into a frown and Ballista just smiled.

~Ooooo~

"So explain it to me again? Svan asked.

"Your bro has kidnapped your younger bro and is trying to kill him." Vane asked.

"So where is Gildar?" Svan asked.

"I'm guessing the forest, you know the massive one."

"Why would Ivar want to kill Gildar?"

"You ask me dude."

"So why are you here?" Svan asked confused.

"Well your big bro saw me in the forest and I explained that I was just taking a walk but I think he thinks I know about Gildar."

"Do you know Gildar's in the forest?"

"No I haven't seen he but Ivar, Alwin and Banan were all there and Alwin and Banan like tried to kill Gildar before."

Just as Svan was about to speak, Ivar entered the room.

"Oh Bro I didn't know you were in here." Ivar said, "Has our guest been entertaining you."

"Yes he has actually."

"Well I'm glad you got on but sadly he has to come with us now."

Ivar glared at Vane who stood up and walked over to Ivar.

"It was nice talking to you dude."

Once Vane and Ivar left the room and heard a door slam Svan shouted for his brother Harald.

"Yes Brother." Harald, Gildar's 4th oldest brother, said.

"Threatner has Golden boy in the green adventure. Also destruction and healer are helping him. Don't tell anybody."

Harald nodding and went off.

"Oh Bro, what have you done?"

So their my brother went, running up the stairs to grabbed a few things, one of them a map, as soon as he was ready he left with Svan to find me. Little did I know what secret they had been hiding and that Ivar's betrayal wasn't going to be the only one I would be involved in that weeks but I just want to warn you just because Vane told my brother about his betrayal doesn't mean that I will get free and run back to the castle as I said there will be more betrayals form both sides, my family's and my friends. We are only ¾ through the story we have some more to go. I can't tell you much of what is to come but I can tell you this.

This is the last story that will come from my mouth and been spread around like a rumour. My name is Gildar, I have been caught up between a web of lies and this is the story of how I die.

**A/N: Just a few spoilers there, hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Singing and brothers

So Svan and Harald went off to the 'green adventure' aka the forest which was a 15 minute drive from Handsomeville. They threw the items they needed into the back of the car and drove off to the forest.

"So did Ivar tell you himself that he has taken Gildar?" Harald asked.

"No some random guy, who was with Ivar told me." Svan said, "Well I think that's what he said. It was very hard to understand him."

"Great, so what if we enter the forest and don't find Gildar?"

"Then I kill that guy."

Once the two brothers reached the outskirts of the forest, they grabbed their things and entered the enormous forest to find their younger brother.

"So why does Ivar want Gildar?" Harald asked, "They've been okay with each other since now."

"That's what you remember." Ivar replied, "Ivar has, well I don't know, been a little uncertain of Gildar."

"I hope Ivar doesn't reveal the secret." Harald exclaimed, "Or we will all be in trouble."

"He can't." The second eldest brother replied, "We made a promise that Gildar can't know."

~Ooooo~

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with t." Kook said.

"Tree." Skabb said bored.

"Your turn…"

"This is driving me mad!" Thorne shouted.

"Okay, we'll stop playing I spy." Kook said, "What do you want to play Thorny."

"Nothing, you'll drive me mad." Thorne shouted.

"Calm down, we'll get free." Gildar said.

"Oh yeah, whose going to come into this forest?" Thorne asked, "Goldilocks, the three bears, red riding hood or maybe by luck snow white."

"Don't be stupid Thorne." Kook said, "We're nowhere near Disney Ville… I think."

Thorne glared at Kook then went back to shutting his eyes and relaxing, sort of. Despite being in this satiation, he found it funny how it got here, tied to a tree with Kookaburra singing next to him. Remembering how it all began with Gildar nearly being killed by and going into a coma to this, this adventure had come a long way especially for Gildar and as much as Thorne would hate to admit Kook and possibly Ballista as well as they had to go into hiding but then again himself and the remaining defenders were kidnapped by Alwin. Then Gildar somehow rolled into the moat and ended up here. Kook found him so everyone went after them, when they were doing that Gildar found out it his brother was trying to kill him because their Nan died in a fire. Skabb and he got lost and voila here they were. Thorne in a way could help but feel …

"She'll be coming round the mountain." Kook was singing, "She'll be…"

"Kook!" All three defenders shouted.

"Okay, what song do you want me to sing?" Kook asked then had an idea, "How about Gildar, your handsome."

"I could live with that." Gildar said over Kook's singing.

~Ooooo~

"So Ballista, has the guilt arrived yet?" Faetal asked, "Or are you so cold blooded that you don't care?"

"Yes I feel guilty." Ballista admitted, "About leaving them then running into you."

"You should do." Faetal said, "If anyone see's I'm with you… it's not you though it's just your outfit."

"Sorry, I didn't plan for your cousin to get himself lost in a forest."

"Girls, please be quiet." Medeva said, "You're hurting my head."

Both girls stopped talking to each other and walked in silence. Faetal looked around the forest trying to find the sun, that way she would be able to tell the time. Unfortunately the very tall trees were blocking the sun out meaning that it was very dark in the forest and it had been since they arrived. It wasn't completely dark but it was the like the sky was between dusk and night. The only way they knew what sort of day they were in was that at night the forest was pitching black. It was like being in a locked room at midnight during a power cut. No lights coming from anywhere, you can't see the object that is right under your nose. Faetal's thoughts were stopped when the girls heard a rustling coming from in front of them. The trio stopped in their tracks, only to find it was Vane.

"Vane where have you been?" Medeva asked.

"It's a long story." Vane replied.

~Ooooo~

So Vane explained about bumping into Ivar and going to Gildar's house.

"I knew Gildar lived in a mansion." Ballista exclaimed.

"Getting back to the story, how did you escape?" Faetal asked.

"Well Faetal, it went like this…"

Ivar dragged Vane to the kitchen and pulled out a chair.

"Sit down you very cool and handsome archer." He ordered.

"- what did he really say?"

"Sit down now, you annoying archer."

Anyway Vane sat down and looked around the kitchen. He realised how modern the mansion was.

"So have you guys recently done the kitchen?"

"You asked him that!" Medeva exclaimed, "You were being held hostage and you ask him that."

"I was making conversation." Vane explained, "Now back to the story."

Ivar turned around to look at Vane, he looked at Alwin and indicated his head at Vane, Alwin moved at stood next to him.

"What are you guys doing?" Vane asked.

"Ivar is making your poison." Alwin explained.

"You weren't meant to tell him that."

"Sorry, anyway now you know, you won't get any surprises."

"Thanks, I guess." Vane said.

Ivar started laughing, and poured the slimy purple poison into a bottle and handed it to Banan.

"Give it to him."

Suddenly Ivar's younger Knut came into the kitchen and looked at Ivar then at Vane.

"What's happening here then?" Knut asked.

"Nothing bro nothing." Ivar said looking at Banan, who hide the poison behind his back. Knut noticed this and walked over to Banan and grabbed the poison.

"Poison." Knut said and sniffed, "Any reason."

Ivar stayed quiet to think of a reason.

"Thought so. Why don't you just let him go?"

"Cause he knows stuff. Important stuff."

"Doesn't mean you have to kill him, just threaten him."

Knut walked over to Vane and started untying him, "Do you swear to secrecy?"

"Listen Bro, I would but I can't because it involves…"

"Knut tie him back."

"Who does it involve?" Knut asked curious.

"Gil…"

"After that I was knocked out and I woke up in this forest." Vane explained.

~Ooooo~

Alwin knocked Vane out with a saucepan. Knut looked at Ivar then at Alwin and Banan.

"What are you two doing here?" Knut asked.

"Just visiting." Alwin replied.

"I thought you two were banned from coming here after…" Knut said remembering the memory.

"It wasn't my fault remember, she died because of that fire, I tried to save her." Banan said.

"I know." Knut said.

"And we swore to secrecy about what really happened during that fire cause if Golden boy finds out…"

Ivar and Knut went silent remembering what actually happened during that fire.

"Well it was nice seeing you again." Knut said leaving the room, "Oh and leave the body in the forest."

Ivar nodded then left the kitchen to run up to his bedroom, just as he was about to climb the stairs the doorbell went. Ivar jumped off the two steps and opened the door. A women was standing there

"Oh it's you." Ivar said.

"Has it been done?" The women asked.

"Not yet, something happened but he's in the forest tied to a tree."

"Well get it done." The women said, "After all it's his fault my daughter is dead."

"Don't worry Nan, I'll get it done."


End file.
